creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Incorrect Edits Hi U recently sent me a message saying that i may have commited vandalism by editing an existing article. But u know how I started to edit the page? I logged in and Creepypasta said, "Hey! Edit this page!" and that's how I started. What now? What happened? Can u explain please? well, well, well... Yo Empy, how you're doing? Now that I came here to have a quick look on how things are going, I may as well update on how I've been doing. Apparently, I got accepted to study at a community college in Canada, so I'm finally moving away, for real this time. I'll invest in a design career instead though. It's what I'm "good" at, and all of that talk about becoming and actor and blah blah blah was just me thinking that other people's opinions on what I should do was more valid than what I wanna do or can do. Tbh I can't wait to fall on a snowy ground. I'm so sick of the warm tropical hell I live in, and I always hated the warm weather. I can't wait to live an almost independent life and live in a much more individualistic and progressive society as well. I'm so sick of feeling like a total foreigner in my own land and not being able to relate to the culture and the people, especially the normies. How you're doing meanwhile? ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:17, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Nightmare fuel hey there Empyreallnvective, this may sound stupid, but i need your help deleten a image i accidently uploaded in the Nightmare fuel page, wich is kinda controversial because of politics, it is about the latest image, i've tried deleting it myself but it won't let me do it.... thnx for the help already Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:04, November 26, 2017 (UTC) The last one yes, with the man that has blonde shitty hair. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:RETARD.jpg?oldid=1304671 Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Project_M If you haven't read my blog post, I am working on a creepypasta based off of Submachine that takes the form of a novel. There is one problem with that: the pasta is split into chapters, so I would have to reveal its lore one chapter at a time. Now, if you have read the post, I said I would need to contact an admin so I could do something special. Well, you are that admin and the special thing I wanted to do is reveal the story one chapter at a time. Of course, it would start on the "Writer's workshop" thread under the subject "Project_M" but the problem is reviewing the novel based off of its individual chapters. So I have 2 questions for you: Would you allow me to post 1 chapter per week for the creepy pasta in the "Writer's Workshop" section? What about when and if it becomes a creepypasta? Please answer in my talk page. MorrisDay1999 (talk) 23:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Potentially snitchin' Is it important that the only people responding to/praising the story on this blog only have 1-3 edits and only joined within the last few days? Raidra (talk) 21:48, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough. You're certainly welcome, and have a good one! Raidra (talk) 00:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Greetings I saw that my blog post was deleted? I was planning on editting the story there, since it was unfinished, and then add it as a full on story later. As I had on the page "I plan on posting this here as so that I can edit it. Once I'm done, I'll move it to the writer's workshop, and then make it a full on story. IT WILL NOT BE HERE FOREVER." I was posting it there so that I could finish it up, as I have ADHD and tend to not finish things straight away. Especially since I wanted to edit it up so that it seemed realistic and not rushed- as I was simply planning out how I was going to write it and work from there. May you please restore the blogpost, or at least allow me to hear your full on reasoning as to why you deleted my unfinished story I was planning on edittng up? Thank you, I await your response. Hope you've had agood day and have a good evening! (Sorry if this seems to come off as rude, as thats not my intent. I got into an arguement with someone once before when I was simply trying to defuse it and be calm about the situation at hand. I hope you understand my concerns and do not take this personal). Sincerely,Mockingjay108the2ndd (talk) 06:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC)Mockingjay108the2ndd/Someone who has No Idea How These Talk Pages Work ---- Re: Greetings Greetings again I saw your postage about my story on the blog page, and saw that you offered to dig up the text again so that I may post it to the writer's workshop. Can you please do that for me? I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks! (Also, I had read the rules beforehand, and I saw that you weren't allowed to post stories as blogposts. I did not think that applied to unfinished stories, but I should of asked beforehand, yet instead I was ignorant. Apologies for that.) Sincerely, Someone Who Still Has 0 idea As To How Talk Pages Work/Mockingjay108the2ndd Deletion Reason 1 Just wondering was the publisher of It came i was wondering why it was deleted, It was my first little story Delete this pls Hi there, I wrote a story here ages ago and I would like it taken down (due to various requests that have pestered me over the years), but I'm not sure how to do that. The story is Happy Puppet Syndrome. Sorry if I'm just being dense and it's horribly obvious how to do lol. EDIT: Thank you! I understand, that should be good enough though. Ashes, Ashes 05:51, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Deletion reason 2 Alright Dude, now I'm ticked off! In less than 7 minutes, YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA! Okay, so the first one didn't meet the standards, thats why! But the SECOND ONE?! IT DID MEET THE STANDARDS! ARE YOU TRYING TO TROLL ME?!! Sincerely, toiletfan2 I got your reply. But before I write anything more, I need to know how to GET to the writers workshop. I will also try to reduce the "then" word, and the cliches. Thanks. Oops I just published a creepypasta and it detected it as harmful to the spam detection. I don't know what just happened. toiletfan2 Filter Reply Yeah, thanks. Can't write another story. Reasons, Can't get the standards right, out of ideas. Thanks. RE: Titling Hi Empy. Yes, if you could revert the title to "DoorelessChambers.com Forum that would be fine, I'd appreciate it. And yes I am the original author of the story. I was just having difficulty with the formattting translation from TooSpooky where'd I'd originally put it up for critique. Thanks! CrackedMack (talk) 07:42, December 12, 2017 (UTC) : UPDATE: Hey again. So the page got cleared and none of the story got moved to the new page. When I tried recreating it I'm still gitting the Extension Hook Error. I have it all properly formatted and ready to go once again. Any way that could be fixed? Thanks : CrackedMack (talk) 08:15, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Just saw your last message, and saw the link. No idea why it didn't come up before but now I understand what's going on. Thanks gfor correcting that and getting it set up! ::: CrackedMack (talk) 06:59, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Blog and Site Rules What the heck man, you litraly deleted my blog and creepypasta wtf Old account gone, hoping to get my story back Hello! I am writing to see if I can get my story back, I am not sure how to do this as my account is no longer able to be signed in. My username as Cnsnyder2013 and the story deleted was As Dead As Night, I am hoping to redo some of my older works and I can't get them since most have been deleted. :) Thank you for your time and the article explaining your process 21:15, December 13, 2017 (UTC)ChivvyL (talk) :thank you so much for helping <3 I actually have a really bad memory problem and am very excited to see these. I forgot about most of them. I don't remember why I stopped writing as most of these are very good base points. Im going to revamp these and post a couple of them. Once again thank you so so so much ChivvyL (talk) 21:59, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Article listing Okay, yeah that really threw me off because I didn't see it in the site rules when I first joined, and when that notification popped up it was really confusing. Thanks, --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 20:57, December 14, 2017 (UTC) PS: Apparently I came here in 2013 and did something without remembering it. >> Deletion Reason 3 i was just about to edit it and fix up some things so could I please have it back and change some things? BatWolfStories (talk) 14:08, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, also are you allowed post other peoples stories from youtube if you give 100% permission? BatWolfStories (talk) 14:15, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Reason 4 Hey i dont give a #### about what you think about my first pasta!!!!! THE RULES ARE TO STRICT!!! AND U CANT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANT DO!!!! SO I AM BOYCOTTING THE WIKI!!! You little bitch! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON THE THING IN YOUR CLOSET!!!! AND I WAS TRYING TO BUILD CLIMAX AT THE END BY SAYING TO BE CONTINUED!!! BUT NOOOOOO! And also STOP BEING SNOBY!!!!! "DIS IS WHERE A PUT DE SALTEST OF MESSAGES!!!!!" OH I DONT CARE!!!! GET OVER YOURSELF!!! AND PLUS I WAS DOING IT ON A PS VITA BROWSER LIKE I AM NOW AND YOU CANT COPY AND PASTE FROM WORD SO I LOST IT ALL!!!! THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!!!! Deletion Reason 5 travis my friend why did you delete my story? I worked very hard to make it and I had a very bad day, my dog died and i wanted to let off some steam making stories in the internet, why did you take down my story? This pains me very much, please put it back on. very appreciated, best regards, -your friend, Creepytrollman :I know my story isn't the best but it would mean a lot if it stayed on the site, it is not very bad after all :) :thank you very much, -Creepytrollman travis this is hurting me TRAVIS YOU BULLY STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY WRITING UR BOOK DOESN'T EVEN HAVE REVIEWS ON AMAZON SO I DON'T THINK YOUR IN A POSITION TO JUDGE ME U GOOD FOR NOTHING ELITIST :((( I, LIKE YOU, HAVE A PASSION FOR STORYTELLING. WHY DO U FEEL THE NEED TO BRING ME AND OTHER PEOPLE DOWN? WHY NOT LET US HAVE OUR GOOD TIMES? You are my very own Creppy Pasta That's it, when you'll see my pen is mightier than everything you have you'll feel sorry for underestimating me... you have 12 days... if you don't post my story back up I'll write a bad review on your book on amazon... Duplicate page Sorry for that. I should have used Google to look if there's a duplicate instead of relying on Wikia search. I'll take a note.Omar35880 (talk) 14:58, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Reason 6 Update this so you don't delete all the fucking terrible creppypasta's becasue they just want to have fun writing them i wanted to share my fucking story but you fucking deleted it fucking change it before i go insane Fuck you admin A flower This is a flower for you to pause at. /-_-\ / / \ / / \ \ \ / \__\__/ \\ -\\ ____ \\ / / ____ \\/___/ \ \ -// \___\//- -// \\ // //- -// // \\ \\ May it refresh you on your journey through these comments of pure salt and rage. Carry on, brave soldier. SOURCECODE01 (talk) 21:38, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Dat category I guess with me being featured next month, this is probably a good time to get one of them there author categories. Can you please wave your admin wand for me? Umbrello (talk) 21:44, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Broken?! You are officially off my list of top 147 magical princesses. But thank you for the category! XD Umbrello (talk) 21:51, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the message! Hiya Empy Thanks for the message. Sorry for the delay in replying - my junk mail sorter is rather aggressive so I didn't get an email alerting me to it. Like the idea of the 'personal category' option, especially since I already qualify. :) Currently life is ticking over as before, interspersed with some story ideas but typically before I can get them down reality appears to read my mind and employ them in the real world. Hard to be original when the world is getting darker than your dreams. :) If I can free up some time, and more importantly, force myself to abandon my PS4 and Netflix, I'm hoping to pin down my thoughts on something currently entitled A Very British Purge. Usual mix of dark humour and odd thoughts to be loved, hated or ignored in equal measure as per usual. :) I hope everything is going well with you and to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy (creepy?) New Year! CS CharminglyShallow - "He was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad." Rafael Sabatini – 'Scaramouche' (talk) 00:45, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Review umm hey dude i heard ur cridisisum and thought it was pretty harsh for a first draft i just wannted to leave a message bye Sorry to see you go This is my first time being back on the wiki in a while due to personal issues, and I just noticed that you've stepped down. Guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to see you leave the position. I hope that going back to a regular user gives you a chance to pursue what you want in life, and good luck, bud. I hope you had great holidays, and a great new years. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 22:47, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey I just want to say I appreciate all your help with editing my story and assisting me in getting it posted! I'm doing my best to finish the sequel, hopefully I wont need the training wheels this time :) Fisto (talk) 18:47, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Solomon's Key Hey buddy, just wanted to let you know. I shared my Solomon's Key narration on twitter and over the weekend it got about 400 views. Pretty cool thing to happen for me and my channel KillaHawke1 (talk) 03:34, January 8, 2018 (UTC) congrats Well Done Empy, It's great to hear that you've gotten a book published. So does that mean that you're not going to be here as often? Not like I'm ever on here any more, but I'm working on changing that. Hope that your book sells great, and you make a really big name for yourself. As always, I'm looking for people who I can trust their feedback for the stuff I write as well, and I've been more focused on getting published outside of this site and getting paid for it. If you would be willing to give me some feedback on some of my stories, when I get out of the funk I'm in and start writing again, I would be honored. If you do, my email is: johnathannash1988@gmail.com Again, congrats man. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 16:59, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Wow man, seems like you're getting your life in line really well. Hope you do great with those courses. How long did it take you to decide on going back to school? I've been thinking about going back for anthropology, with a minor in archeology. But it takes me forever to make up my mind and I don't know if I should or not. Good luck to you in your studies. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:48, January 19, 2018 (UTC)